


Forgiveness Is a Dish Best enjoyed Together

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Growing Pain Verse, I'm back!, John Arc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family meets up for Christmas. John is unhappy, Laura is uneasy and Adair is just a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness Is a Dish Best enjoyed Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!!!!
> 
> Sorry all for the long pause. I moved to a different state and start two jobs and school so I haven't had a lot of time. Anyways enjoy and hopefully updates will be quicker in the future but who knows.
> 
> Stiles- 41
> 
> Derek-49
> 
> Laura- 20
> 
> Adair- 22
> 
> John- 18
> 
> Alyssa- 12
> 
> Brandon- 20

Stiles ran around the kitchen, finishing up dinner. His head turns when he hears a knock at the door. "Derek, can you get that?" He yelled into the living room.

"Yeah babe!" Derek said getting up from the couch and answering the door, "Laura, Stiles, Laura is here!"

Stiles cleans off his hands and comes out to the living and pulls Laura into a hug. "Hello, baby girl."

Laura smiles and hugs back tightly. "Hi mom, it's good to see you." She moves into the house revealing another figure hiding behind here.

"Who is this?" Stiles says raising an eyebrow.

Laura smiles, "This is my friend Adair; Adair these are my parents."

Adair smiled, "Hey dudes, Laura has become my best friend in this weird journey I call life."

Stiles' nose wrinkled. "Have you taken a shower in days?"

Adair laughed. "I try not to wash off Mother Nature’s essence, but if you would like I will cleanse my body if someone directs me to a bathroom."

Derek nodded and pointed to the stairs. "Up the stairs to the right."

"Thanks bro." Tries to pull Derek into a hug.

Derek pulls back, "I shake hands." He holds out a hand.

Adair nods and shakes hand. "To each his own, I will return after my cleanse." He grabs his bags and walks upstairs.

Stiles turns to Laura. "Really Laura?" He laughs

Laura sighed. "He's not that bad mom."

Stiles shook his head and nodded, "I'm sure he is."

Laura opens her mouth the respond but is interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" She screamed and runs to the door, opening it.

Laura stares into her brother's eyes behind the door. "You stink." She says

"I could say the same for you." John replied with a glare.

Laura glares and stepped aside letting him in.

John steps in pulling Brandon along.

"Who is this?" Laura questioned.

Brandon smiled. "Hi, I'm Brandon, I'm John's mate."

Laura smirked. "So that's why you smell so different; I'm Laura, nice to meet you." She extended her hand.

Brandon reached out his hand but was pulled back by John. "We have to go see mom and dad." He glares and pulls Brandon away.

Laura sighs and frowns. "Great, this will be fun." She said sarcastically.

 

"Mom we're here!" John said with a smile.

Stiles smiled big and hugged him. "How are you and Brandon?"

"We're good, how is Alyssa?" He asked.

"Alyssa is good!" Alyssa said from the kitchen entrance with a smile.

"Hey Lysa!" John says, hugging her close. "How's my baby sister?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "John I'm not a little girl anymore."

John shook his head. "You are a little girl until I have kids; then you are a little aunt."

"Mom, tell him to stop." Alyssa said with a laugh.

"Oh stop, both of you." Stiles said, shaking his head. "Alyssa set the table."

Alyssa nodded and grabbed plates and started to set the table.

Stiles rolls eyes and pushes John’s head softly. “Be nice to your sister and keep calling her little until I am old.”

John laughs. “Ok mom.”

“Mom can I help?” Laura said coming up.

“You can sit at the table.” Stiles said

“I don’t know mom that might be kind of hard.” Laura said jokingly.

John glared, “Be nice to mom.”

“I wasn’t…you know what, never mind.” Laura glared and sat down at the table.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “This is going to be a nice dinner, get along with your sister.”

“I was just!” John defended.

“Sit!” Stiles commanded.

John glares and pulls Brandon to sit far from Laura.

“Woah mondo negative vibes, Laura my Lily seed what is going on?” Adair questioned as he came back into the dining area.

“Nothing Adair, just saying hello to my brother.” Laura replied motioning him to join her at the table.

“Where the hell did you find this piece of work Laura?” John said, looking Adair up and down.

Laura frowns. “His name is Adair and I met him in college.”

“I see your standards still aren’t that high.” John commented.

Laura opened her mouth to respond but thought twice. She slowly closed her mouth and took a deep breath. “He is a very kind man, John, I hope you can learn that.”

Stiles smiled at her action. “Dinner is served!”

The table was silent as everyone ate.

“So Laura, how is school?” Stiles asked, breaking the silence. “Still getting straight A’s like you told me on the phone last week, good final grade?”

Laura smiled warmly. “Yeah mom, I should be on the honor roll if this keeps up.” She replied, playing with her necklace.

The table was once again surrounded in a silence, but unlike the other it was a calm one.

“So you talk to mom now?” John said, shattering the tranquil silence.

Laura flinched. “Mom and I made up.”

John rose an eyebrow. “Are you sincere or just playing with mom’s heart again?”

“John.” Stiles warned.

“What, are we just going to pretend how she made 10 years of your life a living hell?” John commented. “Since when does she even call you mom?”

“John stop it.” Derek said sternly.

“No, dad!” John’s voice began to raise. “She was the worst person in this family and all of a sudden that’s fine?”

“John.” Stiles voice began to rise.

“She made you cry, she almost got herself raped or worst, she made mom’s life ultimate hell, she was rude, ungrateful and a royal pain in the ass and that’s just fine?!”

Laura recoiled into herself.

“She doesn’t deserve forgiveness for what she did to this family!” John shouted.

Derek took a deep breath and let out a mighty roar.

“That is enough Jonathan Nathaniel Stilinski!” Derek screamed as his eyes bled red.

John sent one final glare before sitting again.

Laura spoke up. “May I be excused?” She said, barely concealing tears.

“Laura..” Stiles pleded

“Please.” Laura begged.

Stiles sighed. “Yes you may be excused.”

“Thank you.” Laura said as she pushed out her chair and ran from the room.

Stiles turned to his son. “What was that?

“She hasn’t changed.” John answered.

“She’s trying to, when are you going to start trying?” Derek questioned

John’s mouth dropped open. “I wasn’t the family screw up.”

“Enough John, she is not who she was before and the sooner you realize that, the better life will be.” Stiles informed him. “She’s you’re sister, she isn’t going anywhere, anytime soon.”

John frowned but resumed dinner, not saying another word.

 

Laura sat atop the roof over her old bedroom.

“Laura, my Lily, are you ok?” Adair said from the window as he climbed out and up beside her.

“He’s right, everything John said was right.” Laura confirmed. “I was a horrible person growing up; I hurt my mom in many ways.”

“People change.” Said Adair, hugging Laura to his side. “You are never who you were in the past and you will never be again.”

Laura lays her head on his shoulder. “I wish I could change how I was to him, now a days I can’t imagine ever hurting my mom.”

Adair smiled and kisses her head. “That means you have grown and you will never be that bad person again.”

Laura smiled slightly. “Yeah but try convincing my brother of that.”

“He will know eventually.” Adair reassured. “You just focus on you.”

“Thank you, Adair.” She smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek. “I don’t know how I would have gotten through this Christmas without you here.

“Anytime, my Lily,” He reassured and hugged her close as he watched the sun set.

 

“Who does she think she is?” Ranted John to Brandon.

“You shouldn’t just write her off, she does seem like she is really trying to change.” Brandon reasoned.

John scoffed. “What, so now you‘re on her side?”

Brandon sighed. “I am on no one’s side.” Brandon retorted.

“We aren’t kids anymore, there are no sides anymore.” He reasoned. “Hell, there’s barely right and wrong now a days.”

“What exactly do you mean?” John inquired.

“I mean that the people change.” He reasoned,  “For example, you still don’t have feelings for Jackson, do you?”

“Of course not!” John said glaring.

“See you changed.” Brandon said with a smile. “Maybe early than Laura did, but you grew and changed.”

John opened his mouth to reply but froze in thought.

“John?” Brandon waved his hand in front of the younger man’s face.

“I hate when you’re right.” John said rubbing his hands over his face.

He thinks for a minute before turning and heading to the door.

“Where are you going?” Brandon questioned.

“To find my sister, we are overdue for a long talk.” John said, before leaving.

“Good.” Smiled Brandon.

 

John walked into the unfamiliar room. The keep out sticker was no longer on the door but it was still not a place he liked to tread.

“Laura” John yelled unsure.

Adair bent down over the roof and poked his head in the bedroom.

“Laura isn’t wanting to talk right now, please leave a message after the beep.” Adair said with a smiled, before slowly retracting his head.

“Wait!” John shouted.

Adair froze. “Yes?”

“Can I come up, I really need to talk to Laura.” He pleaded

“My Lily really doesn’t want you to talk to her.” Adair said with a soft glare.

John stood his ground. “Well I need to talk to her.”

Adair searched the man’s face for any hint of malice. “I am staying with her.”

“Fine, just let me up!” John said growing frustrated.

Adair gave a surprised look but soon offered his hand. “Come up.”

“Thank you.” John said, taking the hand.

Adair pulled John up and on to the roof next to an unsure Laura.

“Are you going to yell at me again?” She asked.

John let out a sigh. “No, I just want to talk.”

“About?” Laura asked?

“Why did you act that way?” He began. “How can you change so quickly?”

Laura thought for a second before answering. “You don’t remember it but there was one time where we almost lost mom.”  , Laura started, “He was nearly shot dead, if I wasn’t for his magick, he would have been dead.”

“And?” John said, urging her to continue.

“After that I distanced myself because I was afraid of losing him, eventually that distant turned me angry.” She continued. “Everyone else I knew had a normal family with a woman as a mom; because of this I started getting picked on.”

She flinched at the memory. “Test tube child, test tube child, Laura the test tube child.” Tears gathered in her eyes. “The song wasn’t even true but it still hurt; they would ask me if I even knew who my real mom is.”

John frowned. “I never knew this.”

“No one did.” Laura confirmed. “I hide it from mom and dad.”

“Why?” John inquired.

“They had enough to worry about.” Laura responded. “After a while I got angry at stupid things, like their jobs, I would always ask myself why they gave their lives for random people.”

John opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted. “I turned to Aunt Lydia because I knew that losing her wouldn’t hurt as much as losing mom.” She paused. “I figured if I could just convince myself that she was my real mom then it would hurt less if I lost mom to someone or something.”

“That would never work.” John retorted.

“I know that now but at the time I just wanted to stop the fear and I did it with anger.” She said.

“So what changed?” He asked.

“It started after I lost my virginity but didn’t really affect our relationship until I left for college.” She recalled. “I met a girl who treated me just like I treated mom at some point, with such distain and hatred; for really no reason at all.”

“A good wakeup call?” John commented.

Laura nodded. “It only took a week until I was ready to break; when I finally did the only thing I wanted was my mom.” She paused again. “My real mom.”

“So what did you do?” He asked.

“What any sane person would do; I drove hours to see mom and gave him a hugged.” She answered.

“Wow.” John said sounding mildly impressed.

“Yeah, I’ve been rebuilding my relationship with him since then.” Laura informed.

Silence stretched for a few minutes before Laura spoke again.

“I’m sorry, John.” She said, sincerely. “I’m sorry I caused so much trouble, but please don’t just forgive me because of my little sob story.”

“I won’t” He said.

“Good, because my story doesn’t justify how much I hurt this family.” Said Laura sadly.

John looked over his sister. She no longer looked like the harden teenager but like a scared and sad adult just trying to make things right.

He sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

Laura gasped in surprise and hugged him back, shedding a few tears.

John pulled back. “I can’t say I still fully trust you but people change and I am willing to give you another chance, don’t blow it.”

She smiled. “I won’t, thank you.”

He nodded and hugged her once more.

“That was so beautiful dude!” cried Adair.

John laughed. “I think I will like him,”

“Good, because I can honestly say that he stays.” Laura said with a big smile.

“Come on, you need to eat something and I need to bring Brandon for you to meet him.” John said climbing back into the room.

“I’ll be down in a bit.” Laura assured.

John searched her face for any hint of a lie and saw none. “Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.” He waved at Adair and left the room.

Adair smiled. “Good on you, my lily.” He hugged her and wiped her eyes.

John walked back to his room. “Hey, can you come downstairs in a bit?”

Brandon rose a brow. “Why, is your dad gonna test me again?”

John rolled his eyes. “No I want you to meet my sister, for real this time.”

Brandon paused and thought before smiling. “Good on you, love.” He stood.

“Come on, we can get her food heated up and ready.”  Brandon slung his arm around John’s shoulder and began the short walk to the kitchen.


End file.
